I Can't Help Myself
by mazyeyes123
Summary: Something inside Raven's head has been let lose affecting her everything. Beast boy has been acting strange... Long story. SMUT/ Maybe some horror(CANNOT GUARANTEE) / definitely cursing BBXRAE REVIEW! flames are welcome. Ch.9 up
1. Chapter 1: Lust

**Hey beautiful! Okay, so I merged chapters 1,2 and 3 together to make one whole chapter because the time in the story hasn't been a full day yet and I realized that's gonna be a lot of chapters and it will confuse readers and me. So with that being said, It will take longer for me to upload, but at least you guys will be getting nice LOOOOONG chapters instead of a shitty 500-700 word chap. I also skimmed through and fixed some errors, but keep in mind there will still be errors. Enjoi 3  
~J.C (No, not Jesus Christ)**

Lust.

She couldn't help it. She couldn't help but give into this intense heat that emanated from her lower area. That feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her knees buckle and breath hitch every time she grazed her hand over her sacred body parts. She had to admit... She hated it.

It was eight o'clock in the morning and everyone had been up and out since 6:45am, everyone except for Raven. She was in her room under her covers doing the 'No no' to herself. She squeaked out to herself in a frustrated tone "H-hurry..." Her back arching in pleasure and loud gasps and pants slipped out of her mouth to replace any moans she tried so desperately hard to keep back. She wanted to hurry, scratch that, she NEEDED to hurry. She didn't want anyone to get worried and come looking for her to see what was wrong seeing as she was usually the first one in the kitchen preparing her tea.

She kept going; kneading her parts faster and harder. Her sudden lack of self-control was to be blamed on no one other than herself. She couldn't fight this sexual urge anymore. "Oh... shit" she whimpered. Her panting and soft moans got louder until finally... she reached her limit. Her body shook and he head thrashed back and forth as a strong orgasm took its toll on her body. With an exhausted sigh she laid out all her arms and legs across her queen sized bed, 'Glad that's over with' she thought as took another exhausted breath in to try and recompose herself. She looked out her window to see the sun and the city. It was a bright and beautiful day, she could see people fishing by the docks, she could smell the waffles that were being cooked in her home, and she wondered what the titans were planning on doing today, picnic? Training? Movies?

All of these thoughts were disturbed by a sudden knock on the door "Hey Rae, you okay in there?" It was Beast Boy. Raven sighed in annoyance and grabbed her cloak walking to the door "Helloo? Anybody-" "What?" she peaked out in the crack of her door to find a slightly startled Beast boy with a worried look on his face "I just wanted to see if everything was alright? You woke up late today." "Yes I did" she dead panned. She was caught by surprise when Beast Boy's expression changed from worried to sad. His pointy green ears shifted down a bit and his eyes got heavy and looked dazed. She felt bad, 'maybe I should try to be a little nicer" she thought. She decided that she was going to step out and try, but another thought came into her mind and stopped her 'No, his senses. He has a great sense of smell remember? You don't want him smelling your arousal. Then there will be problem' shit. She knew tha was right. She just said apology "Sorry, I'll meet you guys later" and with that she closed her door, not even letting him answer her. "Right" she said aloud to herself "Shower, then meditation".

Beast boy's ears sunk lower, almost low enough to touch his neck. "Alrighty then" he sighed "Whatever". He continued his way down the hall shoving his hands in his pockets and grumbling things to himself "Man, she never wants to do anything" His sad expression changed into a more pouty, upset look "I just wish she'd stop being so… so-" "reserved?" Beast boy's heart jumped as his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. He jumped back around to see raven standing behind him with her arms on her hips and an almost questioning look (Mind you I said almost) She raised and eyebrow and started walking towards him," Tell me, why are you so mopey? It's not like you to go around all day questioning life"

Beast boy furrowed his brows and moaned inwardly and quickly turned around and continued to walk. It just wasn't a good day for him and frankly he wasn't in the mood to be played with "It's not like you to care what I'm feeling anyway" He spat out. Raven's eyes widened in surprise, what? 'Then they say I'M all moody' She scoffed and reach out to him grabbing him by the shoulder forcing his face towards her. During that little moment, the hood that she had on had fallen off, revealing her face that was decorated with an angry visage and light blush from that little experience she had with herself earlier "Excuse me for trying to be nice for a change." Beast boy looked at her surprised and opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by Raven, "This is why I can't be nice you, EVER!" She took a deep breath in and pinched the bridge of her nose to relax herself a bit. See with Raven, she cannot simply just BE nice. It takes a lot of thought and courage just in case something like this happens, which she hated. Now, she really wished that she had stayed in her room.

"Forget it. Forget that I said anything..." she then pushed past him leaving him behind in the hall way a little shocked and a bit confused 'sheesh and then I'm the "moody one"' he thought to himself, but what was bothering him the most was that 1: she was blushing. Now, he was no psychic, but part of his power was his animal instinct and senses. He could sense her... What was the word… Discomfort? No... What was it... Distress?

It was weird. 'But why was she trying to be nice anyway?' He mentally smacked himself for being so clueless and dense. He could have easily figured it out if he was paying more attention instead of gawking at her good looks an- Wait, what? Beast boy shook his head and started walking the other way towards his room 'Maybe I should lay down for a while longer'

Raven kept walking not even to bother looking back, "everyone a critic…' she mumbled to herself. She stopped when she came across a mirror that Starfire had placed on the wall a few weeks back so that everyone can admire themselves, or in Raven's case, so that everyone judges themselves. She looked back in the mirror and felt a small streak of fear race across her heart as she grazed her hand over her flushed cheeks "Great, just great" She looked at her face again and cursed herself mentally "This is just what I need" Raven didn't usually wear her hood when she was inside the tower, but she will just have to waver it through and try to make sure no one notices her. For some one that is so quiet and barely noticeable, everyone seems to notice something wrong with her, ALWAYS. She's like that old book on the shelf that no one can see, but when someone throws it away everyone notices that there's a book missing.

She sighed and placed her hood up walking to join everyone in the kitchen where she was greeted by the smiles and waffles of her friends "MORNING!" Cyborg yelled out with his white apron on and frying pan in his hand.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him being like a house wife "I made ya waffles. You know you want it" "Good morning friend!" screeched her orange alien friend who flew up to her and gave her a monstrous alien hug making Raven's whole face match her cheeks "Star…fire" she croaked begging Starfire to stop. Starfire released her when she realized that she was hurting her friend "My apologies, teehee".

Standing next to her, of course, was the one who will always interrogate her when something was wrong "You came late today, is everything all right?" Raven sighed 'this is my friends' "I'm fine Robin, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night" she said monotonously as she started to prepare her tea. She grabbed the kettle and noticed that it was heavy with hot tea already. She looked up at everyone and raised the kettle "Who did this?"

They all looked at me like if I had just murdered someone, or at least they were thinking that's what I was going to do. In truth, I wasn't really upset, I was merely… surprised; to say the least.

"It was the Grass Stain. I swear I told him not to touch your stuff, but he doesn-""Cyborg, relax. I'm not upset" I said cutting him off. He clamped his mouth shut and stared at me with a questionable look followed with the other titans, whose eyes had dramatically turned white.

"Guys, relax you're acting like I just mutilated a dog"

"Well… it was expected" I snapped my head towards cyborg and gave him one of my death glares. He deserved it….

"So, other than that comment, you're… Not upset at Beast Boy?" Robin asked again with his head tilted more towards the side in question. I sighed again. These people are the death of me. I scoffed and then turned around to prepare my tea. With my back towards them I answered Robin's question, "No, but wh- Oh no" I froze; not moving a muscle and dropped the kettle.

"Raven!" Robin started to charge for me before I used my dark orbs to push him away and screamed "No! Stay back, I'm fine!" My wide eyes squeezed tightly shut as I tried to regain myself. I couldn't see it, but I knew they were all giving me strange looks and I felt them try to read me, but I knew they couldn't figure it out. This shock that happened to me, this experience could be anything… Fear or sorrow, or maybe I saw a bug (Give me a break)

In a way, they were… exited. It was the very few times that I acted out in a way that I usually wouldn't and they were experiencing it. It's not a big deal, but I guess you could say that I could feel their judge.

"I'm fine… honestly" I took a deep breath and exhaled. They knew something was wrong, but their excitement got stronger, which made my excitement even stronger than before. "I... have to go" and with that I left to my room.

I quickly walked to into my room and shut the door behind me, leaning my back against the door and feeling the anxiety sweat from my body while my knees buckle in anticipation "control yourself Raven", I sighed, sliding down my cold metal door till I hit the floor.

I looked around my room and came across my towel that was sitting neatly on my bed "Shower, I need a shower." And this time, I was going to do it.

I grabbed my towel and ran out into the hallway and towards the bathroom. This is going to be a long day.

SO yeah…. For those of you new readers I hope you liked my story :D Don't forget to review. Reviews give me inspiration. It's a cycle Review=Inspiration=Faster, longer, better updates :) Stay Beautiful!  
~J.C


	2. Chapter 2: What

_**I merged chapter 4 and 5 together for the same reason. If you don't know that reason you can go to chapter 1 and find out why. Stay Beautiful  
~J.C**_

_**Recap**__: I looked around my room and came across my towel that was sitting neatly on my bed "Shower, I need a shower." And this time, I was going to do it. _

_I grabbed my towel and ran out into the hallway and towards the bathroom. This is going to be a long day_

*B.B'S P.O.V*

'Six in the morning... It's fucking six in the morning' I thought to myself as I tossed and turned in my bed, sighing in frustration I could see through my bay view window that the sun was still down and the city was frozen in silence with the occasional cop sirens and lights that ran throughout the city looking for the minor macho bad guys that probably stole some old lady's purse…

I sat up still thinking about Raven. Lately, I couldn't get her out of my mind. Every time I see her she glows brighter and brighter each time I see her. It's totally insane! I could not help but stare at her constantly in fear that she might catch me stare at her beautiful lavender orbs that I could get lost in, her flawless pale skin so delicate that the thought of touching it made it seem like it would crinkle like paper, Her lovely curvaceous body that I've seen guys drooling over when she walks around (Even I look like hungry dog when I see her sway) and her cool and calm demeanor. Now, I need a woman like that, beautiful, strong, and courageous.

But the past few days she'd been different. I really wanted to see what was wrong with her, but then again, this is Raven we're talking about here. She won't tell me anything even if I kneeled on glass and begged to her.

I sighed lifting my hand to brush through my green locks, (Yeah, I have to cut my hair). I got up from the bed and stared at myself in the mirror. It's been what? 2? 3 years since we came back from Tokyo? And we've all changed drastically. I had gotten taller, which is a good thing, my facial feature's seemed more defined. My jawline was more visible and there was a dent on my cheeks signifying where my cheek bones are. My facial expression had gained a more angry and serious look, probably from all the stress.

I sighed yet again, rubbing my eyes removing all of its crusty sleeping components. I took a quick whiff of my underarm, getting a nasty wet dog smell and shivered. I needed a shower.

After I put a face of disgust, I started to undress. I don't like changing in the bathrooms only because it's more stuff for me to carry, plus it's a habit. I stripped down to nothing and grabbed my towel wrapping it around my waist and left the room grabbing my luffa from the door handle (A:N: they have door handle's in my head)

I walked down the hall way getting lost in my own thoughts until I reached the bathroom and heard noises. Okay, now I understood someone was taking a shower, which kinda upset me, but it is what it is. It wasn't just the shower noise I heard, it was… Moaning? I leaned my right ear closer to the door to get a better intake on the cat noise's coming from the shower and sure enough it was one of our girls. I quickly pulled away from the door, my face hot and red from embarrassment 'Shit shit shit! What do I do? Do I stay and listen or should I just go". One part of me wanted to leave and forget about it, but the other part of me wanted to stay and enjoy the sound of the show even knowing full well that I could get in trouble if caught. Especially, if it was Raven…

I wondered for a second…'Who is it anyway?' I thought for a moment, with all my senses enabled for further protection 'Raven… I don't think she masturbates, I mean it's Raven, *Mrs. I'm-too- cool-and-mature-for-anything-fun* and then there's Starfire, but every time her and robin get sexy she sounds like she's getting killed. Her loud ass screams" I shivered off the traumatizing thoughts of me being kept up at night because of loud sex noises.

I listened on again. "It probably has to be Bee." Every now and then Bee comes over to visit us (Well, really to visit cyborg) and they are always up to something. A wide mischievous grin painted on my face and I thought ' Maybe a little peek wouldn't hurt' I turned into a gnat and flew under the metal door and into the bathroom, leaving my towel scattered across the bathroom door. Oh well.

I flew into the bathroom and landed on the bathroom sink to try and get a good look through the foggy glass doors. "Damn, I can't see shit" I moved to the towel rack and turned into a fly when I felt the humidity become too heavy for my little gnat self. I tried getting another look seeing a faint outline of the body, a very light body... with a very pale undertone. My heart started to exhilarate when I realized who it was.

'Shit,'' it was Raven. I swear I felt my heart froze; I was so scared to move fearing that she could hear me buzz out. I just stared at her, I couldn't see too well because of the fog, but I could see that she was leaning against the wall, facing the glass doors. Her right hand was snuck in between her legs, slowly moving back and forth, and her other hand was on top fondling one of her breast, her head was titled back and she had small, sweet little moans and pants come out of her mouth. 'What a way to start the morning' I thought. Still mesmerized by her activities, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave.

I formed into a gnat and struggled to fly through the thick humid air, but it seemed impossible. I couldn't see anything. I heard the water turn off and frantically flew around flying into the wall I fell to the ground. I turned into a small water beetle and tried to crawl my way through, but was stopped by a loud gasp. Shit.

"B-Beast Boy?" Fuck.

Raven's P.O.V

Is that who I think it is? I silently panicked and grabbed the towel covering my body with it. I stared closely at the tiny bug in the corner of the bathroom, It was so foggy from the water it was a little difficult to see "B-Beast Boy?" I said hinting a bit of worry in my tone. The beetle started running frantically around and that gave me all I needed to know "Get out of here! Now!" Opened the bathroom door and blew a ball of air at him causing him to be blown out of the room. I grabbed all of my stuff and ran to my room.

How the hell am I going to deal with this? He's probably going to tell everyone… Don't panic, it's not like you're the only one that does it… Still… Ugh!

I hit my head against the wall to see if I can knock myself unconscious, or at least die so I wouldn't have to face anyone… I hate facing people; I hate being put on spot.

I got dressed, but this time it wasn't in my usual attire that consisted of a leotard and a cloak. I had put on an oversized plain white t-shirt and dark purple shorts that reached my mid thighs. I grabbed a book and flopped down on my bed. Lying on my back I sighed "I need to meditate".

I sat up my usual meditation position and closed my eyes. Enveloping myself in the silence I started to chant "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and on. I found my center and entered Nevermore.

"HI!" I jumped from the blood curdling screech that I had no idea I can possess "Happy, please…" I looked up at my smiling emoticlone with a serious face and she just giggled and whispered a little "I'm sorry…" before running around acting like an airplane.

"I know why you're here~" She sang. I crossed my arms and smirked "Of course… Listen I need to know. What's up with me? Why am I having these…" "Sexual Urges?" I looked back and saw knowledge. She was well… Acknowledging my existence "Yes, something happened and unfortunately I'm not here to see what goes on" Knowledge sighed and pushed her glassed up.

"Well, I'd expect you're busy so I'm going to make it quick." She looked at me seriously "we tried to hold her back, but she escaped" Escaped? I lifted my eyebrow "Who?" "…Our lust…" I turned around to see Timid hunched behind Happy. "Shit" I turned back to Knowledge. Eye's wide in horror I asked, "where is she?" Knowledge looked down in defeat "We don't know…" 

**Ahhh cliff hangers… So cruel…**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodnight

Ch. 5

**Alright, you guys were so good to me with your reviews I decided to give you guys a treat. This chapter is going to be very hot-ish! Enjoi~**

**-J.C**

"Okay Raven, relax" Knowledge said putting her hands on my shoulder "I feel like I'm going to have an aneurism ". Knowledge just rolled her eyes and deadpanned "Stop being dramatic"

I sighed in defeat. I looked up only to see all my emoticlones (Minus Lust) even rage was there with all her four red eyes dreary with shame "I have to go and… talk to someone" I went back into a lotus position and closed my eyes "Promise me you'll try and find her" I said before they agreed and I went back into my room.

I opened my eyes and walked out of my room heading to Beast Boy's room to apologize for the traumatic event that occurred earlier. As I walked on by the bathroom a wave of pure pleasure and ecstasy shot through me like a lightning bolt. I shivered and fell on my knees, trying hard to suppress my moans. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to drown out my noises.

I was surprised to hear those moans weren't mine. Hearing as they were much deeper than mine. I looked back towards the bathroom where the noises where coming from 'Ironic eh?' I thought. I crept up to the door placing my ear against the cold metal door and listened.

I listened to the constant noises and felt my body get so tight and hot. I squeezed my legs shut to try and keep me from touching myself.

I had a strong urge to just look inside and take a peek, but it's wrong… I know it's wrong… but I can't help myself…

Still on the floor, I slowly reached up and opened the door feeling a rush of hot humid air blow against my face. I crawled in and shut the door. Now on my knees I knelt next to the toilet and hid myself there. It's gross, I know, but the bathrooms in the towers were cleaned about 2 times a day so I don't mind. I looked up to see who it was through the foggy glass. My eyes widened in shock when I realized who it was…

Beast Boy's Pov

I knew she was there… I knew it, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her to leave. I smelled her arousal… I felt the heat radiate off of her body and it made me want release even more. It made me want _her_ even more.

She's just so beautiful, and sexy… I leaned against the wall feeling the hot water find its way down my body while I focused on the feeling of me rubbing down hard on my shaft. I let all my fantasies go wild…

Raven's POV

I stared at him in awe. Who knew Beast Boy was so… hot? I stared at the water fall on his chest and run down his body until my eyes landed on his lower region."Sh-shit" I whispered. I felt myself getting wet and I shut my eyes. I shouldn't have done this. 

"R-Raven…" My eyes widened. I looked up at him to see him staring at me with half lidded eyes filled with lust. I felt so tempted to just attack him and let him take me… I jumped when he slid the shower door open, when did the water stop? He grabbed his towel not making any eye contact with me and left the bathroom, leaving me alone next to a toilet feeling confused, horny and guilty.

I got my thoughts intact and ran out of the bathroom, still trying to process what had happened. I ran to my room and stopped at the door. 'I'm so tired of being in my room' I thought. Maybe some time on the roof and meditation would get my mind off of it. I spent the next 6 hours meditating.

Beast Boy's POV.

"What. The. Fuck" I yelled to myself. I don't even know what happened. Why hasn't she killed me yet? I lay back on my bed with a groan and stared at the ceiling… 'I should talk to her about it…' I got up from my bed went to her room. I knocked on her door getting only the response of silence "Raven? It's me, Beast Boy" I waited and she wasn't there. I smirked. 'She's probably on the roof' I sighed and continued on to the roof "more walking…" 

I got to the roof and it was already night. It's crazy how time flies, just a second ago it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and I had just been masturbating in front of Raven and now it's eight o'clock at night, what?

I looked around for Raven and saw her tiny self curled up on the floor sleeping. I knelt down beside her and just watched her. 'She's so cute when she sleeps' I thought. My thoughts stopped when I saw her face filled with discomfort and her body shivering. a gush of cold wind came at me and I shivered a bit. "It is pretty chilly out here" I said to myself. I was prepared to cuddle up next to Raven and give her warmth, but I stopped. Maybe she would gauge my eyes out if she woke up with me next to her, after today's events, I wasn't willing to take the risk. I scooped her up in my arms gently trying not to wake her. I took her to her room and laid her down on the bed earning a little whimper from her. I smiled warmly and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight Rae"

**Soooooo? you guys let me know how you like it! Stay beautiful~**


	4. Chapter 4: Why?

_Ch. 6_

_Chirp Chirp Chirp_ I hear birds. It feels nice and warm and there's a faint cool wind blowing against my face, did I fall asleep outside? I moaned and turned feeling cushion and bed sheets (A/N: I wish I would've used a better word, but I forgot how to say the word in English, but if anyone knows Spanish, the word is _edredon) _under me shuffle around. I guess I am in my bed, but how did I get here? 

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by the faint sun rays that were emerging from the horizon. I gave a yawn and stretched, too comfortable to get up. I sighed, yesterday was… Crazy? Yep. Seems about right. I snuggled back into my cover's drinking in the silence and comfort until I heard a tiny knock on my door "Hey Rae… you awake yet?" It was Beast Boy. I sighed; I wasn't in the mood to talk, and not just to him, to anybody. But it couldn't be helped; I needed to talk to him too "Yeah…" I squeaked out "Come in…" There was a pause. "For real?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and scoffed "Yes".

He poked his head in carefully and tipped toed inside "Hey" He said again sitting at the edge of my bed "Hey" I replied back. I sat up in my bed anxiously, being careful not to make any eye contact. I felt his weight shift and he sat right next to my and threw the covers on himself. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What are you doing?" He gave me a cheery smile "I thought I might as well get as comfy as you for this convo" I rolled my eyes and huffed out "So…" I started looking away from him "Yeah… Listen, Rae, about yesterday it-""It's all my fault" I said cutting him off. He gave me a surprised/ confused look "How is it your fault" I looked away feeling slightly embarrassed about what I was about to tell him. "Where do I start?" We spent the next hour or so talking about my sudden hot messes and emotional problems.

"So your telling me that Lust is running around loose in your head and making you very *Ahem* Hot all, if not most, of the time?"

"Not all the time, but a lot more than I should"

He sighed looked around wondering about our conversations. "So tell me, what's been bothering you lately?" I said interrupting his thinking. He didn't look at me, his facial expression changed into a more bothered upset look. I turned around and muttered "Forget it…"

I turned to face him again, but all of a sudden he crushed his lips against mine and I sat there frozen in shock. He was… kissing me…

He caressed my face and I shivered under his touch. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. His hands, lips where so soft and warm. I swear if I could purr, I would be purring away like a kitten. The heat between me and him was strong, but it wasn't lustful… it was more… passionate, hot, sexy_, loving, _you name it.  
He pulled back earning a small whine from my lips. Our pants and heavy breathing were in sync; our bodies were so close, but not close _enough._

"That's my problem, Rae" he said looking at me through half lidded, not lustful (Well, maybe a little) but loving? "G-Garfield?" I whispered. "Raven, you don't understand what you do to me" He whispered, his voice low and husky. He started kissing my neck slowly while caressing hair. I was getting hot again. I can't do this, but I couldn't bring myself to stop him "B-Beast Boy… Don't… We can't…" I moaned when he started to kiss lower in the valley of my breast and message my inner thigh, getting _real _close to my core. "Then stop me…" He said going back to his kisses. My body shivered and my back arches slightly "Please, don't…." I said again, sounding more pained. He stopped and sighed "You're such a cock blocker" He sat up and ran his hands through his hair, pouting like a child. I rolled my eyes to try and seem more relaxed, but in truth the adrenaline and heat was eating me alive. I couldn't stop shaking "Rae, relax… I'm sorry, I got a little out of hand" He said looking me dead in my eyes. "It's… Okay, what was that about?" He remained quiet. He looked at me again and slowly gave me a chaste kiss on the lips "Don't worry about it" with that he walked out of my room leaving me confused and hot _yet_ again. I really wish he'd stop doing that.

It was just a normal day in the tower. We all sat in the living room; Starfire was doing some outrageous alien cooking, Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting each other to see who would use the "Grand Control" and I just sat at the end of the couch reading my book and occasionally looking over to see who was winning.  
"Friend Raven? I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the mall of shopping after I finish my GlorHan Rakimar?" My eye's moved to her direction and I gave her a simple monotonous "No" I feel bad for saying it like that, but I just want to be left alone in peace. She slowly hangs her head over and then runs over to Robin, who was reading The Reader's Digest on the table, and asked him the same question.  
"Hey Rae? why don't you go out with her and chill out for a bit instead of reading your nasty ol' books all day? It would get your mind off of- OOF" I had closed my book shut and smacked him over the head with it. He was SO close to blowing everything. "Fine, but keep your mouth shut" I walked out of the room while grabbing Starfire and dragging her with me "Sorry Robin, Starfire and I apparently have plans".

**So, here you have it. I'm telling you, the story is going to be LOOOOONNG. It will have a very tragic moment in the future and you guys will probably hate me for it (Don't worry, none of the Titans die) but I'm telling you it's pretty bad. It's based on a true story that happened to my aunt. Anyways, don't forget to let me know how I did and if you like the chapter/ didn't like the chapter and what not… Stay beautiful~  
~J.C**


	5. Chapter 5: I 'What' You?

**Ch.7  
GUISE! I love you guys. You are the best, and I love the reviews. SO, Here is your weekly update. By the way, listen to the song "Miss Jackson" By Panic! At the Disco While you read this. It's what B.B was listening to in the beginning. Enjoi~**

**-J.C**

"He-eyy! Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? He-eyy! Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway, I love her anyway, I love her anyway Out the back door Goddamn, But I love her anyway~" I said singing to myself whilst picking up my room. These past few years have done wonders to me and my hygiene. Like, I… I actually get disgusted, especially when I have something in the floor of my room. Crazy I know... Now I know how raven feels when she used to call me gross. I froze at that thought Raven… I can't get her out of my mind lately. I do like her, but it's not the same like that I felt for Terra. It's… I don't know. A deep gut sinking feeling, but it's a good one. Like butterflies… Yeah, and I always sadden myself, because I know… she'll never feel the same.

And then I thought about today.

I slammed my head against my desk remembering today's events and started feeling extremely embarrassed "I'm such an IDIOT!" I yelled throwing the clothes I had been folding on my bed. I passed my hand through my hair and gave another one of my infamous sighs; I've been doing that a lot lately. I turned up the song "Miss Jackson" and continued to sing along, brushing out the thoughts whilst folding my thrown clothes on my now full sized bed. I out grew my bunk bed, It even got to a point where I had to connect the top and bottom beds to make it bigger, I swear no one else in the team has these problems. I went on jamming out to the music and singing along until I heard a tiny knock.

"Who is it~?" I sang waiting for a response. "It is I, Starfire. I wish to speak with you please" I raised an eyebrow. Speak with me? _She sounds serious, what did I do?_ "Uh, sure, Come on in" I said feeling the anxiety slowly creep on me. She came in with a displeased look. Great, displeasing looks JUST what I need. " Is something the wrong?" I asked her. She nodded her and looked towards the ground, fidgeting before asking me "Is there something wrong between you and Raven?" upon hearing those words, my ear's perked up and a look of curiosity spilled over my face "Not that I know of, why?" She sighed and shrugged "Today, she seemed upset when I brought up your name. She would put an 'Angry' face and change the subjects. She seemed most displeased today by you, more than usual. She hasn't even make her infamous sarcastic comments about you either" I looked at her with eyes wide and shrugged hesitantly "N-No, well I screw up a lot. So, I-I'll talk to her?" I almost looked as nervous as Starfire. Her face lit up and seemed more relaxed "Wonderful, just please be cautious. I don't want for you two friends to fight". I gave a nervous chuckle and smiled "don't worry Star. I got this" With that she nodded her head and left my room.

When she left I felt my chest loosen; I can breathe again, well, sorta. I sat on my bed, sticking my head in my hands and pondered what to do next. _Why was she upset? Was it because I almost said something_? "But I didn't say ANYTHING!" I lay back on my clean laundry, crossing my arms over my head and got comfortable "Women, you can't live with them, and you sure as hell can't live without them".

Ravens P.O.V

What a day it's been. I swear going to the mall with Starfire is like babysitting Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. It's tiring and frustrating, _I'm just glad to be home _I thought to myself. I got up from my desk and stood next to the window, drinking in the beauty of the early sunset. Today went by fast and there was no crime. Well, at least not yet. I heard a knock on my door and just gave myself a lucky guess "What is it Beast Boy?" I hissed. "How did you know it was me?" Are you kidding me? "Powers-" "Yeah, I got it. Listen, can we talk?" He asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. This talking business is really starting to irritate me "I'm tired of talking, you've bothered me more than enough times these past two days, and if you still want to talk, good luck, because it hasn't gone well the previous times." Then silence.

"Beast Boy?" I asked and still no response. I walked to the door and placed my ear to see if he was there, but I guess not. I opened the door for reassurance until I was tackled, not in an aggressive way, but-"Beast Boy! Get off of me!" I snapped. Beast Boy had his arms wrapped around me, keeping my arms my sides and leaving me no way to escape.

"No!" he yelled. Oh HELL no.

"What do you mean 'NO'!?"

"Exactly what I mean, NO!"

I can't believe this; this is just what I need after dealing with a day of Starfire and no meditation... I gave a low chuckle in frustration and his grip loosened up. He looked up at me, his emerald eyes were just staring into mine and let me tell you, it shut me up quick. It's funny; I never realized how pretty his eyes were. I mentally slapped myself for thinking such thoughts. This is Beast Boy we're talking about I mean, come on. There was a long silence between us and then he just rested his head against my chest. Some part of me wanted to scream at him to get off, but on the other hand, I found this position really comfortable.

I laid my head back against my carpeted floor and relaxed "Garfield?" I murmured. "Yes" He said, his ears perching up a little, like a puppy's or a little kitten. I giggled a little at the sight and continued "What is your real eye color?" "This is my real eye color" He said laughing. I let out a scoff and rolled my eyes "No, I meant… before you turned all... green" "Blue" He said quickly. I nodded my head, I felt his discomfort and I felt like I should apologize, he's had a rough past from what I've heard. I wanted to ask him, but I don't want to keep the subject going, maybe one day I just might.

I heard a tiny giggle come from him. "What?" I asked getting defensive again. "It's funny how a close heated argument can get calmed so quick by just a glance into someone else's eyes" That's never happened to me with anyone else... Should I tell him or would it be too weird? I don't want him getting any ideas, but why not…  
"That's never happened to me other than now" He gave a low chuckle "That's only happened to me a few times before, but only with Terra..." "Oh" I said with a hint of vain in it.. I never liked Terra… I respect her as a hero and a human. I understand she was just lost, but I don't like her for betraying us and breaking Beast Boy's heart. "Beast Boy?" "Yeah" "You still have feelings for Terra… Don't you?" There was yet again another long silence between us, until the same he looked up at me and into my eyes. "To be honest, no… I feel sorry for her. I feel like I failed her… That's why she's such a big deal. She was not just my girlfriend, but more like my best friend, and if I couldn't help one of my best friends… How could I help anyone else?" He laid his head down and I laid there motionless.

His words kind of hit me like a bomb. I would have never expected that answer from him… "I think I'm going to sleep now" I said hoping her would take the hint and get off of me. He loosed his grip, but instead of moving off of me, he moved up, his face being at level with mine and gave me a chaste kiss on lips "You're right, our talks never to come through, but I'm going to say this once and only once, until it's time to say it again." I froze. My eyes wide and my heart was racing at a million miles per hour. He gave me another kiss, more heated and passionate. He ran his fingers through my hair and caressed my face.  
I couldn't help, but melt into his arms… Cheesy, I know. I sound like one of those cheesy romances, dramas, but that's how it was. It felt so good, and it wasn't lustful.

Instead, it was filled with passion and it was gentle and… I felt… loved? No, that won't happen.  
I groaned under him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. He broke our kiss and I just whined at the absence of his lips before he looked into my eyes again, and when staring at his half lidded gaze he just whisper to me a barely audible whisper "I love you Rae".

**AHHHHHH! I fangasmed at my own story, .fuck. Oh well, I hope you guys love it, annnnnnnnnd I'll see you guise next week. Stay Beautiful~  
-J.C**


	6. SORRY!

**Hey! I'm so very, dearly, truly sorry that I haven't posted this week, but I have been burdened with **

**work and other tasks ALLLL week and I'm booked. Also, I've had very little motivation lately to write **

**or do anything of that so I'm trying to force myself to write, because I know that there are a few who **

**really like the story, and I know how it feels when you like a story and the writer stops writing it **

**because of something or they just disappear off the face of the earth, I get it. So, I promise to make it **

**up to you guys and make 2 chapters plus an extra in advance and post it, OR just make a really **

**extremely long chapter. I'm also sorry because you guys were expecting a story and all you got was an **

**apology so I'm very sorry. I'm currently working on the story, but I should let you guys know that I **

**might not be able to post this week either :/ I'm super tired and just writing this took a lot out of me **

***sigh* Oh well my sweet kitten moose's, mama has to go and find some energy so she can finish **

**Writing the damn story… UNTIL NEXT TIME! Stay beautiful **

**-J.C**


	7. Chapter 7: Challenge accepted

**Hello my little kitten mooses. I'm back! Again, I must apologize for taking so long. And I want to thank my 3 reviewers Blackireon Boltein, ChakorRuelle, and wayward artist, for their support and reassuring words. It definitely made me feel better and inspired me to write a little more. So, I love you guys! This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far and the most fun to brainstorm.**

'So how did this happen again?' I kept asking myself; still in shock from what happened earlier. I looked down to look at Beast Boy and smiled warmly as I ran my fingers through his hair. He had fallen into a deep sleep on top of me after his confession, so I had to carefully levitate him on my bed, where I joined shortly after. I didn't bother to move him to his room, because you could tell he was exhausted and I, myself, was very tired too and didn't really feel like taking him all the way to his room (**A/N:** Yeah right -_-).

I closed my eyes and started to move through a whirlpool of thoughts, ideas and dreams when I felt a warm heaviness being thrown on top of me, which led me to the situation I'm in now. He had rolled himself over onto me, his head now lying on my chest, and his arms were wrapped around me, locking me into a tight embrace once again. I sighed, I couldn't help it. In all honesty, he looked kinda cute. His ears where sunk down and his right side of his face as nuzzled into my chest. He had a calmer visage and I felt the peace radiate from him 'guess that took a load off of you, huh?' I thought whilst continuing to run my fingers through his green locks 'You need a haircut'.

I yawned and wrapped my arms around him and relaxed, letting myself slip into another pool of sleep 'let's see what happens tomorrow morning.'

Beastboy's Pov.

I nuzzled my face into Rae's chest, inhaling and savoring her scent. I've been awake for about an hour already but I really don't want to get up. I'm fully aware of what happened last night and in all honesty, I'm really scared of what's going to happen this morning when she wakes up, but then again, I really don't care as much as I thought, I like being this close to her. 'She is so cute!' I thought. I lifted my head up and rested it on my hand, looking at her; admiring her beauty and the small rise and falls of her chest. She so tiny and petite, I still can't believe that she took me to her bed… in her room… next to her. I know it had to be her, I'm pretty sure I don't sleepwalk… Or do I? Whatever it was, I'm just glad to be next to her.

She moaned and shifted a bit, getting comfortable before slowly opening her eyes "Good morning sunshine" I whispered. She looked up at me, confused at first, but as she slowly started to actually wake up and get her mind adjusted, she yawned and gave me a tired "Good morning" whisper before laying back and staring at the ceiling, letting us sit in a long comfortable silence.

"How did you sleep?" She finally asked. I turned my head and gave her one of my big goofy grins "Great! Your bed is really comfortable" She gave a humorous smirk and rolled her eyes "Don't get used to it". I gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of my head. Boy was this awkward…

"Um… I should- I mean… If you want me to… go, I uh will." "Beast Boy relax" She placed her hand on mine and said it again, but this time it was softer and sweeter "relax". I let out an exasperated sigh and plopped myself back against the bed and turned to the clock. '6:45, it's still early…' "Hey Beastboy?"

I turned my head towards her and twitched my nose as a reply "What happened last night… Did you… really mean it?"

Ravens pov.

I tensed up preparing myself for what was going to happen. 'Why did I ask that question? Ugh! I'm such an idiot' I mean, I thought Beast Boy was attractive and I'm not going to lie I had some feelings for him, but I don't want our friendship to be ruined or worse… For something bad to happen to him because of me…

"I meant every word of it" he said with a warm smile. My heart skipped a few beats and my chest felt so tight and fluttery that I didn't even realize that I was smiling back. "You love me?" I asked again, my cheeks hot with embarrassment for sounding like a narcissistic doll. He leaned over and kissed me on my forehead "I LOVE you". He was so close to me again and this time, what I felt wasn't fluttery and cute. I pushed him back and closed my eyes before letting out an annoyed sigh. "I-I need you to go now…" His spirit seemed to die down and a questioning look came onto his face before realizing what was happening "I see… but can I ask you something?" "You just did".

He scoffed and rolled his eyes "you know what I mean Rae". I smacked my teeth together rolled my eyes in a mocking manner "Fine". He stared at me through those big green eyes of his with a smile and then his smile died off, looked as if he was pondering his very existence at the moment; he emitted such nervousness from himself that it hurt.

"Do, you love me too?" Ouch. Those words hit me like a bat in the face. I felt the pained expression paint across my face and I felt his heart beginning to sink. I honestly, don't know what to do or say. His anxiety plus mine aren't helping the situation and sometimes, well most of the time, I curse my empathic abilities. "I don't know… I mean…" I sighed and sat up tucking my hair behind my ear and nervously rubbing my arms "I have very strong feelings for you… not sexual-" I paused for a moment "at least not entirely" I murmured before getting back to the point "I do like you a lot, and I do love you as a friend, a comrade, and a crush... I'm close to where you want my love, but not quite…" He rose up a bit in spirit, but I could tell he was, not hurt, but motivated "I guess that means, I'll have to try and earn your love?" He asked throwing me wide smile. I couldn't help but giggle "I guess so".

**Fuck you cliffhanger! mofo… Alright enough cursing for one story, ummmmmm I promised a 2 chapters for the week and I will hopefully post it on Wednesday night or Thursday morning. I don't know, I'm flaky. Any whore, let me know how you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Invite

**Special thanks to lunar silver for giving me this story/poem thing to stick in here. Your rock man!**

* * *

It's been about a week already and to my surprise Garfield isn't as clingy and annoying as I thought he would be. He's kept his distance while at the same time charming me or "sweeping me off my feet" Or so he says. He started visiting my room more and more and the same for me to his. We'd sit up and talk until the wee hours of the morning and occasionally would sometimes fall asleep in each other's bed.

I've also been on the hunt for Lust, but no success. Knowledge and I have been coming up with possible solutions as to why this has been happening, but no luck still. Sometimes I wonder just how devious I am, or if I'm just naturally a sex crazed monster… "Half demon. Hello?" I said aloud to myself mentally face palming.

I was walking to Beast Boys room to pick up a book that I had left a few days earlier when I came over. When I got to the door, there was a note saying "Out with Cy. I left your book on my bed" I raised my eyebrow and smirked. I walked into his room and grabbed the book and left.

I walked through the hall ways flipping through the pages to the page that I last read until I noticed something sticking out of the book. "Did I leave a bookmark?" I wondered.

I opened to that page and found a dried red rose and what looked like a letter. It said "To Beauty, from the Beast" I rolled my eyes with a tiny smile and opened the letter, it said:

_"There was once was an beautiful angel on a rose, this was a rose as tall as a skyscraper and the _

_only way to see her angelic beauty was to climb the thorns. Everyone said 'whoever climbs this _

_rose is a fool' and I said 'then call me a fool', as I started to climb the rose.  
_

_No matter how painful the thorns are I will climb all the way to the top. If I was somehow to _

_fall, then let me be just close enough to the rose to catch even the tiniest glimpse of the _

_angel, so I may fall to my death with a smile knowing that I saw the most beautiful raven I have _

_ever seen. I fell but, by some miracle I somehow survived the fall long enough to tell everyone _

_that it was a Raven. The people who now call me fool now said "a raven is a demonic bird that _

_should not be perched on a beautiful rose" I replied back to them "you are only seeing with your _

_eyes but not with your heart for I saw an angelic bird perched on a beautiful rose", as I now _

_slowly go with a smile knowing I didn't tell them that the raven was not really a bird, but you _

_Raven. The only angelic winged goddess that I would climb a rose with thorns just to catch even _

_a glimpse of you. So here's a rose for a rose from the fool"_

In that moment I felt my heart swell and that tingly girl sensation began to unravel inside me. I smiled and held the letter to my chest. I chuckled and bit my lip at the thought of him spending a lot of time and will power writing this "He's actually not a bad writer" I said aloud. "Why thank you" I turned around to see a smiling Beast Boy and I walked up to him with my face as stoic and serious as ever and softly said "It was beautiful" he grabbed my hands and kissed it, and then added "So are you." I giggled and he tucked a piece of hair behind my hair, looking down at me lovingly. I blushed and looked away from the changeling, and changed my face again. He just chuckled kept staring at me.

"Um, Beast Boy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know this is kind of late to bring up, but… the other day why did you seem so upset. The day that, you know… You were spying on me?" I said awkwardly, I could help but cringe. It's not like me to just go on and talk about someone spying on me while I'm taking a shower so easily. It's even worse when you add the masturbating part. Well… I did it too but…

"Oh, you still remember?" he said interrupting my thoughts. I just rolled my eyes and scoffed "I'm not spaced out all the time like you, remember that" "I'm sorry, what?" He said breaking out of his trance. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a frustrated sigh. Sometimes I feel like I'm the old lady in a children's cartoon. He laughed and nudged my shoulder "I'm just kidding Rae. To be honest, I was upset at the fact that I might never have a chance to be with you… or even talk to you like I do now. I think about it a lot actually, it's just that some days it shows more than others. You just never really noticed".

"Oh". We stood there in silence for another few minutes before I broke it "Hey, do you want to come to my room and… spend the night" without hesitation he gave a quick 'YES' and I nodded giving him a small smile "but I've already fallen asleep in your room sometimes, what makes this such a special invite?" "I want a PROPER sleep over. Not just you accidently falling asleep in my bed". He shrugged and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek "So... Rae…" He said in his "Macho man sexy voice" Or whatever he called it "Oh God" I huffed out "You inviting me over to bed like this… What does that make us?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow "Close to home base" "And that means?" I sighed and turned the other way "Just hurry up lover boy, it's getting late and I'm tired.  
_

_**BB Pov**_  
"Hey Rae" I said walking into her room to find her sitting on her bed reading one of her infamous books "Hey" She said monotonously. "Whatchya readin?" I asked peering over her shoulder "The letter" She said pulling it out of her book" "Aww, Rae liked the letter~" I sang hugging her and nuzzling my face into her neck "Oh, shut up" She said looking the other way and blushing in embarrassment.

"What makes you like it so much?" I asked whispering playfully. "It makes me feel-Pretty?" Did she just say that? I let go of her, busting out in laughter and rolling on her bed "You're too cute" I said drying the tears from my eyes. Out of nowhere I sat up and pulled her to me kissing her lovingly on her lips "You're more than 'pretty' you're beautiful" I whispered looking at her through hazy eyes. She enjoyed the kiss, I know it. But that fearful/killer look killed me "Gar, you're too close" She said monotonously. But… I don't care though… I pulled her closer and into another kiss, this time it was more passionate and hot.

I felt her place her hands on my chest and nudge me a bit, but I didn't stop. I kissed down to her neck and kissed it and nipped at it, getting softy pants from her "This is wrong. I don't want to do this-""Then why aren't you stopping me?"

* * *

**WOAH! Lemon starts. Next chapter will be a lemon, I can promise you. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I will see you guys next week. Stay Beautiful~  
-J.C**


	9. Chapter 9: I love you too

**Hello my little darlings! I'm back and better. Kinda. Not really. I'm really really really sorry I took so long! But I have this for you guys so yeah. This is not really my favorite chapter because I suck at lemons and stuff so, tell me how you like it. So like always read, review, enjoi. Stay beautiful~  
-J.C**

* * *

"Garfield, please…" I whispered attempting to push him back, but failed as my arms just wouldn't push. I feel her screaming inside my head (Lust) saying 'Do it! Do it! Indulge in this lustful sin' in fact; I hear them all say something like that. I guess they've took a liking to him. He kissed my neck and snuck his hand under my shirt, and grazed his nails over my skin sending shivers down my spine, then he started to fondle. He started to slowly massage one breast with one hand while the other was used to support my weight as I started to arch back from pleasure.

"You need a man that can please you Rae" He whispered huskily into my ear. I felt myself succumb to my lust more and more, my arms gave out; it got to appoint where I couldn't even hold myself up anymore "But-""No buts". He kissed me again gently on the lips and grinded he against me, allowing me to feel the bulge in his pants that signaled he was ready. My heart sped, I'm still a virgin. Will I do this right? And will I be able to control myself? All these thoughts were interrupted when I felt him stop. He sat up and stared at me with suck intensity. His eyes filled with passion, love and lust. "Don't worry Rae. Nothing's gonna go wrong" He reassured.

He started removing his shirt revealing his toned chest and muscles _'Well fuck…_' I thought. He's certainly turned into quite the handsome guy. He truly had, he was so imperfect that he was perfect. If that made any sense… I was so small next to him, it looked like just one hug from him could crush me. He bent back down and kissed me again and I kissed him back "fuck it" I whispered removing my shirt and throwing it to the side "I'll be glad to" He said with a smirk. I let out a giggle and wrapped my arms around his neck locking us into another kiss.

"I love you more than anything Rae…" He whispered into my neck and I shivered still feeling his hot breath against me " I love you too BB…" I said softly. I moaned in lips and kissed them again," More than you'll ever know," I added. I moaned and I threw my head back as he started to play with me. He started kissing my lips again making a trail of kisses that led down to my breast. 'You called my BB'. He continued. He kissed the valley of my breast, his hands kneading and giving attention to them, I groaned, my breathing started to become hard and fast again. I grabbed a lock of his hair slowly tugging it, hinting him to move on and end the foreplay. "Please…" I murmured

He rose up to my face and chuckled seductively "Slow and steady wins the race," I giggled at his quote and pushed him on his back. I started to kiss him; feel every ounce of him underneath my lips and fingers. I felt my hand travel down to his lower regions and starting rubbing his hard member through his jeans. I was kind of scared. Feeling his size through his pants had me wondering how big he was, because he felt pretty damn big. He bit his lips and let out a muffled moan "R-Raven…" I continued kissing upwards towards his jaw and kissed his lips again "I'm ready" I whispered with half lidded eyes "You sure Rae?" He asked again caressing my face. "You're the one who started this. Now you're going to stop and ask me if it's okay? " I asked him. He laughed and kissed my forehead "Alright, alright. Strip" I froze.

"What's the matter?"  
"what if you don't like what you see?"  
"Ahh, so what happened to those big words? You can't just have sex and be clothed. Unless there's some spell or whatever that can do that-"  
"No, I just…." I stopped and looked away in embarrassment. I'm such a fool.

He stared into my eyes with such intensity; his eyes boring holes into mine, looking at my self-conscious "Rae, you're beautiful inside and out. Outside and I bet inside your clothes, plus…" He pulled me closer to him "I don't care how you look anyways, that's not what I love". He kissed me again 'so much kisses' I thought to myself. I like the kisses. In fact, I like them a lot. I just wasn't used to this much contact. It's a new thing for me.

I slowly started taking the rest of his clothes of and I felt my cheeks grow hot from his already- hard member "Jesus…" I whispered. I'm not going to play dumb. I know for a FACT that this will hurt.

"Your turn" he urged on. I nodded my head began to remove my clothes hesitantly. I was only left in my underwear with my arms covering my breast. He stuck his finger on the hem of my panties and started to pull down and I just squeezed my eyes shut, fearing what would happen next. "Now, remove arms." He said semi smiling. A pained expression etched on my face as I teared down my guard. Eyes still closed I heard him whisper "God, you're beautiful Rae" Me? Beautiful? I felt my cheeks warm and I knew their color changed. I never thought anyone would think of me like that "You… really think so?" I asked. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead "yes"

He settled in between my legs and looked at me; waiting for the cue. I nodded my head in approval and he carefully slid himself inside me. I winced in pain, feeling my inside's rip and stretch to fit him and let out a pained moaned as he settled in me. "shit…" I breathed aloud.

He licked the tiny tears that spilled from my eyes and ran his fingers through my hair trying to comfort me.  
"Shit… It hurt's… a lot…" He looked at me with worry and sadness in his eyes "I'm pulling o-" "no!" I yelled, cutting him off. "It's too late already. Just… Go. I'll be fine." He paused and hesitated for a moment but continued on.

Pain subsided to pleasure, and pants soon became groans. He kissed me fiercely, made fists on the sheets and pillow cases and went on harder and faster, beating me with pleasure. And his words of passion driving me towards my edge.

I breathed out "B-beast Boy…" I wrapped my arms around him, tugged on his hair and buried my face into his neck to muffle my moans. He continued to let his hand roam my body and I just laid there throwing my head back in pleasure every now and then. I felt the pleasure run through my lower regions and build up. "Oh… Beast Boy!' My legs tensed and I arched my back in pleasure letting the waves of my orgasm rush through my body and take over. He pulled out and grabbed a tissue...  
"Yeah… I don't have any condoms" He said through hazy eyes. I kissed him again and again on his lips, neck, face and he came to rest on my chest "I love you Raven". I felt a smirk tug on my face, but I felt a wide goofy grin tug at my heart "I love you too Garfield"


End file.
